The burden
by chibi fighter
Summary: A lone 5 year old boy dressed in nothing but a pink hoodie and jeans with a small matching backpack walked through the quiet streets of Japan. He was cold, hungry, and scared but he just kept on walking. It was for the best, his big brothers hated him anyways. Age-gap AU
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi guys! So this is my first Osomatsu-san fanfic or , whichever you prefer. I'm hoping this fanfic will somehow spread the word about the show because boy do I love it and I wish more people in America knew about it. Anyways I got the idea for this fanfic from Chroromatsu's Totty shouldn't exist theory so I loosely based this story off of that. I own nothing.

* * *

A lone 5 year old boy dressed in nothing but a pink hoodie and jeans with a small matching backpack walked through the quiet streets of Japan. He was cold, hungry, and scared but he just kept on walking. It was for the best, his big brothers hated him anyways.

* * *

 ***Earlier that day***

It was Saturday which meant the Matsuno brothers were going to be sleeping in, all except one. His name was Todomatsu, he was the youngest of the brothers and the baby of the family. He was only 5 and because of this tended to get up early. He rubbed his eye and stretched as he got up from the mat on the floor the brothers used as a bed.

As he was moving he noticed his spot felt...wet. Once he was fully up he noticed a wet spot on his part of the mat, right between his two eldest brothers. Todomatsu looks down at his pajama pants and noticed a wet spot. Not again.

Todomatsu felt tears prick his eyes. That was the third time this week. Todomatsu crawled over to Karamatsu and shook him away.

"Totty? What is it?" Karamatsu asked in a groggy voice. Karamatsu was 21 years old and the second oldest. He was also believe or not the softest when it came to kids so Todomatsu knew he was the least likely to get mad at him for wetting the bed again.

"I-um...I-" Todomatsu stopped as tears started to stream down his face.

That was all it took for Karamatsu to know what his youngest brother was talking about.

"Hey it's okay," He cooed as he rubbed his brothers head in a soothing manner.

Karamatsu got up and took Todomatsu's hand and led him to the bathroom. Totty sat on the toilet seat while his brother got a bath ready. Once the tub was filled Karamatsu helped his baby brother undress before placing him in the tub.

"You wash up while I try to access the damage okay," Karamatsu said.

Todomatsu nodded and Karamatsu left and walked back towards the shared room. When he got back to the room he saw that everyone except for the Ichimatsu was awake.

"Let me guess, Totty had a accident?" Osomatsu asked.

Karamatsu nodded as he pulled back the blankets to see how bad it was.

Osomatsu was the oldest brother at 24 years old. His mother died shortly after giving birth to his youngest brother and not long after that their father died of a broken heart. Osomatsu had to get a job and try to raise his brothers at the same time. Luckily for him not long after Karamatsu graduated high school and was able to help him raise the little ones and get a job as well. Choromatsu was 16 and the smartest out of the group. He also acted like he was the most responsible and a lot of times chided Osomatsu and Karamatsu for acting childish or getting drunk. The one still asleep, Ichimatsu was 13 years old and as Osomatsu put it, "going through his emo phase". Ichimatsu was the calmest of the brothers and the darkest. He really was a nice guy however and had a fondness for cats. Lastly was Jyushimatsu the most hyper of the six. He was 7 years old and just a ball of energy. He was also almost always happy. It look a lot to make the guy upset.

"Totty, potty!" Juushimatsu cheered happily.

Once Karamatsu was able to lift the blanket up without waking Ichimatsu he peeked to see how bad it was. Before he could get a glimpse at it though Ichimatsu rolled over and ended up landing on the wet spot.

The four brothers eyes widened. Ichi wasn't going to be happy when he woke up. Just then Ichimatsu woke up. Everyone stared at him wide eyed.

"What?"

Everyone was silent before Jyushimatsu decided to happily cry out, "Potty!"

"Jyushimatsu!" Choromatsu snapped angrily.

Ichimatsu was silent for a moment before he shot up and onto his feet.

"Where is he?" He asked in a calm voice. It was too calm.

"Ichimatsu think about this, he's only five," Osomatsu said.

"Where. Is. He."

Before anyone else could speak the 5 year old Ichimatsu was looking for tottled into the room with a big towel wrapped around him like a blanket. Once Ichimatsu set eyes on him Todomatsu knew he was in trouble. He lunged for Todomatsu, who in response dodged and ran straight into Osomatsu sobbing while Karamatsu and Choromatsu held their younger brother back.

"Calm down Ichimatsu, he's only 5! He didn't mean it!" Choromatsu scolded as him and Karamatsu continued to restrain the young teen from mauling their youngest brother.

"Ichimatsu your so moody," Osomatsu said as he held in little brother in his arms and rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm really sorry," Todomatsu whimpered.

This seemed to work because Ichimatsu stopped struggling, "Whatever," He huffed angrily as the two older brothers loosened their grip.

"...Potty!" Jyushimatsu yelled out happily.

Ichimatsu was about to lunge for the second youngest not but once again was restrained by his brothers. Osomatsu frowned as Totty hid his face in the crook of his neck out of fear.

'Why do I have a feeling today gonna be a long day?'

* * *

A/n: Done! This is going to be a chapter mini series. That way I can crank out of one chapter per day or any other day. I was originally going to make this a one-shot but realized I needed more time. So what do you think? Sorry if some of the characters were out a character I'm still testing the waters with this fanfic. Anyways see you guys later


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Ugh my throat is killing me. Stupid allergies. Well whatever, I have fanfiction (and a long wait until season 2 of Osomatsu-san comes out. Seriously why are all my favorite shows on hiatus :(), I own nothing.

* * *

After the fiasco that had happened earlier decided to lounge around. Osomatsu was looking at a dirty magazine (although as to not tarnish his little brother's innocence he disguised the magazine by placing in inside another book). Chrormatsu was studying for a test he had coming up, Ichimatsu was playing with a stray cat he had found, and Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu were watching tv.

"Brothers ,I'm going to be gone for a bit," Karamatsu announced as he appeared in the doorway wearing his signature sunglasses and leather jacket.

"Whatever."

"K."

"...Don't you guys want to know where I'm going?" Karamatsu asked.

Choromatsu sighed. He knew that the only way to get his older brother ti shut up was to ask, "Where are you going?"

Karamatsu smirked, "I'm glad you asked."

Choromatsu cringed at his brothers painfulness.

"I'm going on a journey to search for my one true love. It could take hours, maybe even days, but I know it will be worth it to find the one who holds my heart dear!"

"Nii-san, why don't you take Totty and Jyushimatsu to the park while you're out. It's good for kids to get exercise and watching too much tv is bad for them," Choromatsu suggested.

Osomatsu rolled his eyes, "Since when did you become a mom?"

"You should probably take Osomatsu too so he can burn himself out and doesn't poison us with his ignorance."

While Osomatsu was busy trying to get over how cold Choromatsu was Karamatsu turned to his two youngest brothers who were now looking up at him.

"Do you two wanna go to the park?"

Todomatsu gasped excitedly while Jyushimatsu started cheering.

"Park! Park! Ichimatsu nii-san are you gonna come too?"

Ichimatsu stopped petting the stray cat, looked over at Jynushimatsu and shrugged, "Sure."

"Choromatsu, you coming?" Karamatsu asked as he tried to help todomatsu get his hoodie back on.

Choromatsu sighed and closed his book, "Might as well."

When the six got to the park they dispersed. Choromatsu found a nice bench to sit on so he could study. Osomatsu sat next to him. Ichimatsu sat under a tree petting cat that he had found while Jynumatsu and Totty played. Lastly Karamatsu was making his way towards a girl around his age that was sitting at a bench reading a book.

"Nice day isn't it?"

"I guess so," The girl replied never taking her eyes awake from the book.

Karamatsu smirked and put his shades on, "I'm Karamatsu and your-"

"Not interested," The girl replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Despite being shot down Karamatsu was determined to not let that deter him and he continued his small talk, "So, whats a beatiful flower like youself doing here?"

The girl closed her book before snapping her head in Karamatsu's direction with a partially disgusted and partially annoyed look.

"I don't care who you think you are, what you are doing is sexual harassment so if you so much as look at me again I won't hesitate to-"

"Nii-san!"

The two looked over to see Todomatsu running towards Karamatsu.

"Nii-san," The five-year old repeated once he reached Karamatsu.

"What is it Totty?" Karamatsu asked as he focused all his attention on his little brother.

"There's a ice cream truck over their, can I get a ice cream cone?"

"Excuse me, who are you?" The girl asked Todomatsu in a softer and kinder tone than she used for Karamatsu.

"I'm Todomatsu, and I'm five and his name is Karamatsu and he's my nii-san," Todomatsu replied.

"Hi Todomatsu I'm Yuki. Karamatsu you have such a adorable little brother, " Yuki said with a soft smile.

Karamatsu blushed at this but quickly recomposed himself, "Why of course I have such a adorable little brother, looks run in the family," He said as he pulled Todomatsu onto his lap.

"Do you have other brothers?"

"But of course, there's Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu and of course Totty," Karamatsu said rustling his brothers hair causing him to whine.

"Wow your parents must be really busy having to care for so many kids."

"Actually no, my parents aren't around anymore," Karamatsu said in a sad tone.

Yuki gasped as a look of horror overtook her features, "Oh, I'm so sorry. It must be hard having to raise your brothers all on your own."

Karamatsu's eyes widened behind his shades. She thought that he was raising his brothers all on his own. Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

"It is quite difficult taking care of them by myself but I would do anything for my brothers."

Todomatsu who had been vaguely listening to the conversation looked up at Karamatsu with a confused look.

"If you'd like maybe one day I can come over your house and help you with your little brothers," Yuki offered.

'Yes! I might actually have a date for once and a new Karamatsu girl!'

Before Karamatsu could say anything Todomatsu spoke up, "Nii-san, what were you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Karamatsu asked.

"About raising me and the others alone. Osomatsu nii-san helps too."

"What's your little brother talking about?" Yuki asked.

Karamatsu laughed nervously, "Oh it's nothing. You know how kids are."

"Osomatsu nii-san is my oldest nii-san. He over there," Todomatsu replied innocently as he pointed towards Osomatsu who was currently sleeping on the bench and leaning heavily on Choromatsu, much to the teen clad in green's dismay.

Yuki glared in Karamatsu direction who let out a nervous laugh.

"It looks like you don't need my assistance, after all you younger brother seems to be turning out fine since he isn't a liar, unlike you," Yuki snapped before gathered her stuff and briskly walked away.

Karamatsu let out a disappointed sigh.

"What wrong nii-san?" Totty asked sincerely. He honestly didn't know he had done anything wrong, he was just being honest.

Karamatsu looked down at his little brothers concerned expression and forced his signature smirk on his face, "It's nothing brother, why don't you go play with the others."

Todomatsu wasn't convinced. He knew he had made his brother sad. Regardless however he slid off of his lap and walked away.

"Totty!" Jyushimatsu exclaimed when he saw his only little brother.

"What is it Jyushimatsu nii-san?"

"Wanna play catch?" Jyushimatsu asked holding out a baseball glove with one hand while the other one was inside out the mitt that was currently holding the ball.

Totty took the glove from his brother, "Where did you get this from?" Totty looked back up to see his brother was always 20 feet away cheering, "Hustle, hustle! Muscle, muscle!"

Totty caught up with his brother and the two walked until they reached a open field that wasn't too far away from their other brothers but was still far enough that they wouldn't end up hitting anybody in the head with the ball.

Todomatsu walked towards a fence on one end of the field while Jyushimatsu stayed on the other. The older of the two threw the ball and Todomatsu caught it and threw it back. This process continued and with each throw Jyushimatsu got more and more excited.

"Hustle, hustle! Muscle, muscle!" He cheered as he hurled the ball at Todomatsu with way too much force.

Todomatsu, being only five, instantly grew scared and dodged the ball as it flew past him causing it to go over the fence. Jyushimatsu ran over (his grin still in its place) and exclaimed, "Home run!"

Despite Jyushimatsu's cheerful tone Todomatsu felt horrible. Great, now another one his brothers was probably upset with him.

"Don't worry Jyushimatsu nii-san, I'll get it," Todomatsu said as he walked towards the fence and started to climb it.

Jyushimatsu walked towards his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay."

"No it's not. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

"Totty!" Jyushimatsu exclaimed as he tried to get his brother off of the gate. Unfortunately due to the yellow clad brother being 7 and not able to support a 5 year olds weight and size when he was trying to get his younger brother off of the gate he ended up dragging his brother to the ground and causing him to rip his pants on the gate.

"Jyushimatsu!"

The two looked up to see Choromatsu giving them a stern look with his look.

"Choromatsu nii-san!" Todomatsu and Jyushimatsu exclaimed.

"Look what you did you're all dirty and your roughhousing caused Todomatsu to rip his pants!" Choromatsu scolded as though he was their mother.

Jyushimatsu looked down as his smile started to falter.

"Choromatsu nii-san its my fault. I was trying to climb the gate to get our ball back. Jyushimatsu nii-san was only trying to stop me," Todomatsu explained.

"Todomatsu I don't want you covering for Jyushimatsu's irresponsibility. If you were climbing the fence then he should have gotten me, Karamatsu or Oso-...me or Karamatsu," Choromatsu corrected.

"But nii-san-"

"I don't want to hear it Totty but since you're so persistent on Jyushimatsu not getting in trouble I'll let it slide this time, but if it happens again expect to get a timeout," Choromatsu said before walking away. Once he was gone Todomatsu turned towards Jyushimatsu who still had his head down.

"I'm really sorry nii-san."

Jyushimatsu remained silent before he lifted his head back up, his usual grin on his face once again, "It's okay!"

Todomatsu internally cringed. No, no it wasn't okay.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the delay, I got side tracked. Also I don't know why but for some reason I'm writing Choronatsu as though he was their mother XD. To be honest he probably would at like this though if their was an age gap seeing he see's himself as the "responsible" one. Anyways tell me what you think and bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hi everyone. Sorry chapter 3 took so long. I became too busy in my real life to write it. Better late than never I suppose…

* * *

After an half hour or so more the six decided to leave the park. They decided to stop by chibita's oden stand to get something to eat (mainly because Osomatsu was complaining about being hungry).

"Eh, Chibita! I wanna another refill!" Osomatsu yelled, slamming his now empty glass down.

"You're so irresponsible. Getting drunk around children," Choromatsu said to his brother as Chibita gave him another beer.

"Ah, come on. I'm not drunk yet. I just enjoy a beer or two once in awhile," Osomatsu said.

Choromatsu let out an irritated groan as Chibita and the rest of the brothers watched in interest.

"I say let him drink in celebration of this feast," Karamatsu who was sitting on the edge next to Jyushimatsu, said.

"Shittymatsu," Ichimatsu mumbled from the opposite side of Karamatsu causing Todomatsu, who was sitting between him and Osomatsu to giggle.

Todomatsu took another bite of his oden. Without looking he reached for his cup of lemonade. He took a drink of his and his scrunched up in disgust. He turned around and spit out what he just drank.

"Totty are you okay?" Choromatsu asked. From where he was it looked like his little brother had just thrown up but he couldn't tell for sure.

All eyes were on Todomatsu. He turned back around, still holding the glass of alcoholic beverage. Choromatsu saw it and gasped. With widened eyes he reached over and swiped the glass away. He sent Osomatsu a dirty look and said, "How about you pay more attention to our little brother."

Osomatsu looked and saw that his brother was holding his glass of beer. He looked to where his way then looked back at the glass.

"It's only a little bit of beer, it's no big deal," Osomatsu said with a shrug.

"NO BIG- HE'S FIVE!" Choromatsu yelled.

Osomatsu rolled his eyes and went back to eating. He was used to being nagged by his little brother and ignored it. Todomatsu on the other hand looked down sadly. He had never seen Choromatsu nii-san this angry before….excluding that one time Osomatsu and Ichimatsu nii-san called his fappymatsu but thats a different story. Osomatsu noticed his youngest brothers sad expression and gently nudged him to get his attention.

"Don't worry he'll burn himself out eventually," He said with a smile.

Todonatsu sniffled and nodded. At least his oldest brother wasn't upset with him. He felt like all he had done all day was be a bother to his brothers.

After they were done eating it was already getting dark. The days had been getting shorter and shorter due to the increasingly cold weather. Osomatsu once again got out of paying the bill by running away with his brothers when Chibita wasn't looking (it wouldn't be the first time that that happened). As the six made their way back home they came across a street they had to cross.

"Towns really busy today," Osomatsu commented as cars whizzed by him.

"There's probably a festive going on in the next town over," Choromatsu responded.

As they were talking Todomatsu looked forward with a blank expression at the people on the other side of the sidewalk. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a girl scream.

"Oh no! My dog!"

The six looked and saw a small dog run into the road. Todomatsu wasted no time. He broke out of Karamatsu's grip on his hand and ran forward towards the dog. He could hear his brothers crying out his name but he ignored in. When he reached the small dog and picked up it.

"Look out!" He heard a random person shout,

Before Todomatsu could look he felt a pair of arms scoop him. When the was put down he saw a big truck drive by and Osomatsu staring down at him with an angry expression.

"Yuki!"

The girl who had lost the dog ran up to Todomatsu and handed her the dog.

"Thank you." The girl turned her attention to the dog, "Yuki don't ever do that again! You scared me have to death!" The girl said before walking away with said dog.

Before Todomatsu could even say anything his oldest brother grabbed him wrist and a tight grip and started walking, practically dragging Todomatsu. Not long after the other four caught up with the oldest and youngest. The walk home was a silent long one and if the grip Osomatsu had on Todomatsu's wrist was any indication, he knew he was in trouble.

* * *

A/n: Again I am so sorry this took so long. A lots been going on and it's just too much. I won't stop writing this but I just thought I'd fill you guys in. Anyways if you like this story please leave a review either with a compliment or constructive criticism, anny's fine just please be nice, I know I'm probably characterizing one of the characters wrong. Until next time.


End file.
